The Hobbit: An Unexpected Love
by Dez10d2Rite
Summary: Räyleen had wanted to go back to The Lonely Mountain to right wrong that was done to her when she was younger. When she gets wind of Thorin and the company Gandalf agrees to take her along. What will happen when she gets to the hobbit's home with the other dwarves? Will they accept that she is coming along or try to talk her out of it just because she is a girl?
1. Chapter 1

"Do you think he will come with us, Gandalf?" his companion and most loyal friend, Raleen, asked.

"We will soon find out," he said as they walked up a slight hill. Gandalf stopped in front of a little fence and a man sitting on a bench. He was a small man and smoking a pipe. He looked up to Gandalf and Raleen with a confused look.

"Good morning," he said just as confused as he looked.

"Do you wish us a good morning, or mean that it is a good morning whether we want it or not; or that you feel good this morning; or that it is a morning to be good on?" Gandalf asked. Raleen couldn't help but giggle under her hand. She saw the hobbit glance at her.

"My friend and I are looking for someone to share in an adventure with," Gandalf told the hobbit. He leaned forward.

"No one on this side of Bree would go on an adventure," he said pointing around with the end of his pipe. He got up and walked over to his mailbox and rummaged through his mail, glancing at us every so often. He stood there awkwardly smoking his pipe.

"Good morning," he said as he turned quickly and walked into his house. Raleen looked up at Gandalf.

"What do we do now?" she asked. The wizard opened the little wooden gate and walked up to the round door. She saw him carve something into the door that was glowing a dull blue. She smiled to herself then the wizard turned and walked back through the gate.

"Come along, we must wait for the others," he told her smiling. She smiled back and quickly followed.


	2. Chapter 2

Several hours after Gandalf and I had talked to the hobbit we walked through the town while we waited for the others to get here. We enjoyed ourselves in town while Gandalf talked to old friends and I talked to other hobbits and looked through shops and other places. Finally the sun was starting to set and Gandalf and I started to head back to the hobbit's home. When we walked up his little stone path and through his gate we saw several dwarves standing outside his door. Gandalf and I walked up to join them as the hobbit opened his door and they all fell to the ground. He had a terrified look on his face and looked up to Gandalf. The hobbit glared up at Gandalf knowing he had something to do with it. After all the dwarves picked themselves up off the ground and found the others that were in the kitchen, I followed everybody inside.

"Hey, Gandalf, you didn't tell us a lady would be joining us," one of the several dwarves said as he walked up to Gandalf and me.

"Oh, yes, Kili, this is Räyleen," Gandalf said making introductions. I smiled and slightly bowed my head as did Kili and the others.

"It is quite a pleasure having you along," Kili flirted, "But I don't believe this is the type of adventures for girls." I saw the smirk on Gandalf's face and couldn't help my own. I just patted him on the cheek and smiled and walked by him to the table that was full of food. I had to duck slightly to not hit my head on the low ceiling. I wasn't as tall as Gandalf but I was a couple inches taller than the dwarves. All the dwarves laughed and went back to their conversations and eating. Bilbo was running around trying to keep his house clean. I took a seat at the corner of the table next to a dwarf I learned to be named Bofur. He was a kind soul, and enjoyed telling stories. He introduced me to the rest of the company.

We all ate and drank and told many stories. Bilbo was beginning to somewhat tolerate all the dwarves. After most of everybody was done eating they got up from the table and adventured the hobbit's home. I was still sitting at my spot at the table but most of the men were standing around and a few were still seated. Bofur took the empty seat in front of me. Ori got up from his spot at the table and walked over to Bilbo while he was talking to Gandalf.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to interrupt, but what do I do with my plate?" he asked Bilbo. I saw the confused look on Bilbo's face and couldn't help but laugh a little. Fili laughed and got up from his seat next to me and walked over to Ori. I knew him and his brother where up to something when I saw Kili walk around the corner with a big smile on his face.

"Here Ori give it to me," the blonde told him. He quickly turned and through the plate down the hall past Gandalf to his brother. Before I knew what was happening all the dwarves were throwing their plates to Fili. Bilbo was yelling about and trying to make everybody stop. All of us left at the table picked up the knives and forks and followed each other's rhythm. I couldn't help but laugh as I stomped my feet with everyone else and clashed the silverware together.

"Please don't do that, you'll blunt the knives," Bilbo yelled over to us all.

"Oh, did you hear that lads?" Bofur said over the rhythm with a big smile.

"He said we will blunt the knives," I answered laughing as Bofur and I clashed our knives together.

"Blunt the knives bend the forks…" Kili started. Soon all the dwarves had joined in. I had gotten up and out of the way of flying dishes and stood next Gandalf. Everybody was happy and having a good time. When all the dishes where washed and stacked on the table, Bilbo was surprised to see it all done so quickly. Everybody laughed at his expression and he seemed to relax a bit. Everybody took their original seat and was still laughing when there was a loud knock at the door. I knew it had to be the leader of the company, Gandalf told me he was running late.

"He is here," Gandalf said in a hushed voice. Everyone hushed and stopped what they were doing. Gandalf got up and walked over to the door. Several dwarves and myself walked behind him. Gandalf opened the door to reveal a dwarf. He had long dark wavy hair that was starting to grey, and was wearing dark armor and thick fur. He smiled up to the wizard.

"I thought you said this place was easy to find," he said as he walked in. He greeted the other dwarves warmly then turned to me.

"And who might you be?" he said eyeing me. He glanced me up and down and I could tell he eyed my sword and dagger still attached to my belt.

"Räyleen," I said bowing my head slightly, "I'm here to accompany the company." He smirked and glanced up to Gandalf.

"I admire your admiration but this isn't the quest for a lady," he said as he walked away. I glared up at Gandalf and I knew he knew what I was thinking. I was tired of these dwarves selling me short only because I was a woman.

"I asked her to come," Gandalf said proudly. I could see the confusion come off the dwarves. "She knows her way around a sword and a bow better than most men I know." All the dwarves turned to look at me.

"We will see when the time comes," was all Thorin Oakenshield said. He then turned to look at the hobbit.

"So this is the hobbit? Tell me, how good you are with a sword?" he asked him as he walked a circle around him. I was fed up and had had enough of dwarves for the night and walked into the sitting room and sat next to the fire. Fili and Kili came in the room not long after I did and told me they were having a meeting. I got up and followed them back into the dining room. I took my seat from earlier at the corner next to Bofur. Thorin gave me a look and I knew he didn't want me there but he proceeded anyways telling the group about the meeting of his kin.

"They will not be joining us," he said. Everybody gave their opinion when Ori suddenly stood and told us his opinion about the dragon at the lonely mountain.

When the meeting was done and Bilbo had fainted and retired to his room everybody grabbed a drink or their pipe and went into the sitting room. I sat next to Bofur quietly drinking my ale while he smoked from his pipe. He was my favorite of the dwarves and the one I considered to be a real friend. We were all sitting there in silence when Kili walked in. Thorin was standing at the fire when everybody started humming in deep strong voices.

"Far over the misty mountain cold

To dungeons deep and caverns old

We must away ere break of day

To seek the pale enchanted gold" Thorin started singing. Soon others dwarves started joining in. Bofur started singing with Thorin. I was surprised by the song about their home they were singing, it was amazing. It didn't last long however. When the song was done Thorin told his company to get some rest, for they were leaving at first morning light.

"I'm looking forward to you joining us," Kili and Fili both told me as they left to get rest. I smiled at them and got up myself to find a place to rest. Bofur gave me a warm smile telling me goodnight and turned and left. I decided I would just rest in the arm chair in the sitting room with the fire. Thorin was still at the fire and I knew he was having troubled thoughts.

"Troubling thoughts?" I asked him pulling him from them. He slightly jumped when he realized I was still there. He turned and looked at me.

"Just thinking of the poor souls here tonight, I admire these men," he said as he sat in the chair across from me, "They came when I called, my other kin did not. I would take these men over them any day." I smiled at Thorin; he was a kind man and a very driven one. I could tell if he wanted something he wouldn't stop until he got it and he would protect everyone he could. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?"

"My father was from the city of Dale, very well-known merchant in our little part of the town. My mother was human, her family disowned her when she married my father, and I've never met them. But both my parents were killed when Smaug came," I explained to him, "I wasn't a child but I was young, my mother told me to run out of Dale when she heard the horns. I did as I was told, I hid just outside the city and waited for my parents…but they never came. I went back in the city after everything calmed down. I found my parents in our home; I decided then and there I would kill the dragon. I grabbed a sword my father was selling and a bow and as many arrows as I could. I ran, I slept under trees and in caves and ate anything I could find. Finally I had somehow found my way to Rivendell. Lord Elrond took me in as one of his own and I've lived there ever since. Gandalf would visit several times and became a good friend of mine, he asked me to join and I couldn't help but say yes." I had never told anyone but Elrond and Gandalf my story. It felt good to get it off my chest and out to someone who knew what it was like when Smaug came. I hadn't looked at Thorin the whole time I was telling my story. I looked up at him; he gave me a sad look.

"I am truly sorry," he told me, I had looked down again and didn't realize he had stood from his seat. He laid both his hands on mine and knelt down in front of me to look at my face, "I'll do anything I can to help you." I gave him a sad smile, he stood and walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Balin came in and gently woke me up. The other dwarves had cleaned their messes before Bilbo had woken and we were all ready to leave. When we got out the door Fili and Kili had several ponies ready and Gandalf's horse.

"I'm sorry but we don't have enough ponies, you're going to have to ride with someone," Fili said giving me a smirk. I was about to decline when Thorin came up behind me to grab a horse.

"Get her a real horse," he said to Fili. I could tell Fili was a little disappointed I couldn't ride with him but he got me a real horse. It was an all brown horse with a jet black tail and main. I quickly jumped on his back and joined the company. I was riding next to Gandalf thinking about how happy Bilbo probably was that all the dwarves were finally gone.

"Räyleen, ride up ahead and see if you can kill anything to eat tonight," Gandalf told me. I nodded and quickly galloped past the company. I pulled my bow off my back and lead my horse into the woods a little. I jumped off and secured the horse to a tree then quietly continued farther into the forest. I tied my hair back out of my face with my favorite ribbon, it was my mothers and I always kept it. I had hair just like hers, long, black, and wavy. I found several bunnies but that was all. I gathered together all that I could and walked back to my horse. I strung them all together and draped it over the back of the saddle. Once I caught up with the company I noticed we had an extra person, and then I realized it was Bilbo. He had decided to join the group after all.

"Bilbo! You joined us," I said as I trotted up to him and his pony. He smiled and was about to say something when he suddenly sneezed.

"Sorry, the horse hair, I'm having a reaction," he said as he was searching for something in all his pockets, "Wait, stop, we need to turn around." The company stopped and Thorin turned and eyed the hobbit, "I forgot my handkerchief."

"Here use this," Bofur said as he ripped a part of the bottom of his shirt off. He tossed it to Bilbo and I could tell Bilbo was slightly disgusted. I just laughed and trotted up to Thorin.

"I got us some bunnies for dinner tonight," I told him, proud of my catch.

"Give them to Bofur, he will make dinner tonight," he said without looking at me. I stopped my horse and waited for Bofur to catch up to me. I handed him the bunnies and he draped them across the back of his saddle. We all kept riding for a majority of the day, telling stories and listening to Gandalf mainly. I rode with him and Bilbo and every now and then rode ahead to make sure there were no enemies.

Once the sun was starting to get low Thorin decided we should stop and get camp ready. Once the ponies were secure Fili said he wanted to see just how good I really was with a sword. I grabbed my sword from my pile I had made next to Bilbo's and followed Fili into the woods away from everyone. As we were walking he was in front of me when all of a sudden he drew his sword and turned and brought it down hard. I quickly blocked his sword with my own above my head. He smirked at me and I smiled back as I pushed him away. He came at me again but I dodged and turned and when in for the attack. He easily blocked me but I quickly spun and smacked him in the arm with the flat side of my sword. He took a step back and rubbed his arm. I saw him look over my shoulder and smile and I knew someone was behind me. I quickly turned and saw Kili with his sword high above his head. He brought it down hard and as I tried blocking I fell to the ground. He smiled to his brother thinking he defeated me when I kicked his feet out from under him. He yelled and fell to the ground with a thud. Fili started laughing and I turned my back to Kili and laughed with Fili. Then I felt a sword on my shoulder touching the side of my neck. I turned on my heels and clashed swords with the man that was behind me. It was Thorin, I was slightly shocked and he took that to his advantage. He swung his sword around again and brought it straight down. I blocked at the last minute but staggered slightly. I pushed him back as I did to Fili and swung my sword above my head. He blocked and I could tell he was slightly surprised. We kept fighting, going back and forth. I got a few hits in as did he. I hadn't fought this hard in a while and I was enjoying it. Finally I had managed to get him to trip over a root in the ground and he fell back with a hard thud and a loud huff. I quickly jumped on top of him and drove my sword into the ground next to his head. I was sitting on his stomach slightly and had my hand over his throat. He let out another huff and looked from my hand to my face. He looked slightly upset that I beat him and I got off him. I reached out a hand to help him up. He just stared at it at first deciding whether or not to take it. After a second of deciding he grabbed my hand and let me help him up. I looked around and realized all the dwarves were circled around us.

"So you are as good as Gandalf said," Thorin said as he took my sword from the ground and handed it to me.

"Well when I had to basically survive on my own I learned a few things. And Gandalf tutored me when he was in Rivendell, as did Lord Elrond," I explained.

"Alright everyone, time for dinner, Bofur, make the bunnies," Thorin said as everybody started walking back to camp. Thorin and I were a bit behind the others.

"Is that sword of elvish make?" Thorin asked as we walked back to the camp.

"Yes, the one I grabbed of my fathers had broken but thankfully that was the day I had wondered myself to Rivendell," I explained to him. Once we got back to the camp I was sitting with Fili and Kili again waiting for Bofur to get done with the food. Bilbo came over and was sitting with us also and was asked me questions about my past.

"So, if your half dwarf how come you don't look like a dwarf?" he asked.

"My mother was human; I look like a human but I have the traits of a dwarf. That's why I'm not as tall as Gandalf but slightly taller than the dwarves here," I explained. He made a face that I assumed meant he understood.

"Ever been this far from home?" I asked Bilbo.

"No, never," he said. I could tell he missed home already. We continued to just talk about Bag End and my home. I told him and everyone the same story about my parents that I told Thorin. When we were done talking he got up and walked over to his pony. I saw him slip her an apple and I knew he was starting to like her. Then we all heard a spine tingling shriek..

"Was that wolves? Are there wolves out there?" Bilbo said walking over to the three of us.

"Orcs," was all Kili said. I saw Bilbo's face turn to pure terror.

"Orcs?" he asked.

"Yes, nasty scary things, attack in the middle of the night, no sound no warning, just a lot of blood," Kili told him. When Bilbo turned Fili and Kili both started giggling. I smacked the both of them on the arm and gave them dirty looks.

"You think a night raid by orcs is funny?" Thorin asked as he walked by the brothers. He walked over to the edge and looked out over the valley.

"Don't worry lads, Thorin has more reason than most to hate orcs," Balin said as he walked up to us at the fire. He proceeded to tell us the story about when Thorin and his father fought the Pale Orc. I had heard that story before but I never realized it was Thorin. He turned to see everybody staring at him. Bilbo asked what happened to the Pale Orc and Thorin told us all he had died of his wounds. He walked back to where he had laid all his stuff and made a bed for himself.

"Everyone, get some sleep, we leave at first light," he told everyone as he walked by. I got up and walked over to my pile next to Bilbo and quickly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Bilbo woke me up and I quietly got all my stuff packed and on my horse. We were all ready to go not long after waking up. It was going to be another day of just riding and I wasn't looking forward to it.

I rode with Kili and Fili most of the day. I liked them and thought they were pretty funny, we had all three been telling jokes and riddles and stories to help pass the time. Every now and then one of the other dwarves would tell a joke or riddle as would Bilbo. I even noticed Thorin laugh a little.

"We should stop here and make camp," Thorin said as we walked onto what looked like what used to be a home, "Fili, Kili, secure the ponies, don't let them out of your sight." The brothers did as they were told and took my horse as well.

"A farmer and his family used to live here," Gandalf said as we walked through what was left of the home, "We should keep going." I could tell Gandalf really didn't want to stay here much longer. Thorin kept telling him we were staying here and I could feel the anger coming off Gandalf.

"Wait, where are you going?" Bilbo asked as Gandalf walked by him and Balin.

"I've had enough of dwarves for one day, I'm going to seek the company of the only person who has any sense here," Gandalf said.

"Who is that?" Bilbo asked.

"Myself!" Gandalf finally yelled as he walked away from the whole group. I turned and looked at Thorin as he looked at me. I was slightly angry that he upset Gandalf that bad but I knew there was nothing I could do about it.

"Bofur get dinner going, we are hungry," Thorin said looking away from me and to Bofur. Bofur nodded and got all the cooking stuff off his horse and made a fire. I was sitting next to Balin listening to him tell stories from long ago. Thorin was on the other side of me eating his food. I had already finished mine and was enjoying the relaxing and storytelling. I saw Bofur give Bilbo two bowls of food and assumed it was meant to go to the brothers.

"So, Räyleen, tell us about your mother," Balin said with a smile. I smiled back at him and set down on the ground closer to the fire. I leaned back on the log and got ready to tell my mother's story.

"Her name was Adela, everyone always told us we looked like twins. She had long dark hair like me and brilliant blue eyes," I started.

"Like yours?" Ori asked in his innocent voice.

"Ha, yes like mine," I laughed, "She was from a place called Archet, it is a little remote settlement outside of Bree. She loved adventure when she was young, always getting into mischief. Finally her mother sent her off to some family we had in Esgaroth, south of Erebor. My mother hated it there; she said her family was rude, even to their own neighbors. She said they hated all the dwarves and elves that traded there or lived there."

"Then why did they stay?" Dwalin asked, I could tell he was irritated by that tid-bit of information.

"It was cheap to live there and it had everything they needed. But one day my mother decided to walk about the shops and talk with the people passing by. My mother loved everybody, dwarves, elves, you name it. That's when she met my father Storr. She was telling him about the diamonds and rubies at the stand they were both looking at. She knew that seller well and often helped him sell things. My father said he was just passing by, on his way to Dale, to work in the mountain for a few years then become a merchant. My mother said that was the moment she wanted to move to Dale, with or without our family, she just wanted to be with father. That was the only day he was in Esgaroth and left by night fall. A few days had passed and mother told her family her plan of moving out to Dale to find Storr. They disapproved and told her if she left she was no longer welcome in their home or the family. She didn't care though, that night, after everyone had fallen asleep she packed up her things and left for the city of Dale," I finished explaining. Bofur opened his mouth to say something when all of a sudden Fili and Kili came running out of the woods.

"Trolls!" they both yelled, "They took the ponies and Bilbo!" everyone, including myself, jumped up, weapons at the ready. We all followed the twins and say the trolls holding Bilbo up by his legs. Thorin nodded to Kili and me and we knew what he wanted. We both grabbed our bows and took arrows from our quivers. I had grabbed two arrows and equipped them both on my bow. I was going to show off at least a little. We both let go at the same time, aiming at the one that had Bilbo. We hit him in both shoulders and he dropped the hobbit with a thud. I quickly replaced my bow and unsheathed my sword. My sword was very special to me. Lord Elrond had it specially made for me and was just right. The hilt was a beautiful white leather that had my name sown into it. It was a thin-ish sword but the sturdiest sword I had ever held in my hand. It had a slight curve in it and had elvish knot-work about halfway down the blade.

We all attacked the trolls and I helped Bilbo set the ponies free. We were fighting and I thought we were winning. The next thing I knew I was fighting back to back with Thorin. I wasn't paying attention and fighting another troll when the one Thorin was fighting when to grab me by my head. I suddenly felt his arm around my waist and I was hoisted up off the ground and plopped down on the other side of him. Then he stopped what he was doing. I followed his gaze and saw two trolls holding Bilbo by his arms and legs.

"Put down your arms," one said.

"Or we rip his off," the other threw in. Thorin eyed the trolls and threw down side sword, sticking it in the ground. Kili violently threw his down and it bounced off the ground. I followed and tossed mine down.

The next thing I knew we were all in a pile on the ground in giant sacks. I was between Thorin and Bilbo with Kili and Oin at my feet and a few others. The rest of the dwarves were tied to a wooden pole being cooked over a fire. The trolls were fighting over how to cook the dwarves and the hobbit. I was trying with everything I had to try to figure out a way to get us out of our situation when Bilbo all of a sudden stood. He was trying to reason with the trolls and buy time. The trolls were going on about skinning them or squishing them into jelly when one said he'd rather eat them raw and picked Bombur up by his feet. The dwarves were yelling for him to put him back on the ground when Bilbo yelled something.

"No, don't eat that one he has….parasites," he told him, "In fact they all do. I wouldn't eat them, nasty bunch these are."

"Did he just say we have parasites?" Kili asked completely offended. All the dwarves started yelling about them not having parasites when Thorin caught on. I could by the look on his face and he kicked the other dwarves but kept his eyes on Bilbo. That's when they finally caught on too.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm!" Oin yelled.

"I've got the biggest parasites, I have tons," Kili yelled. Soon all the dwarves were yelling about being infected.

"Well what do you suppose we do with them?" a troll asked crouching in front of Bilbo.

"Well…" he said. Then almost out of nowhere Gandalf appeared on a little rock cliff. He broke the rock in half with his staff, letting the sun hit the trolls. They slowly all turned to stone. Everyone stood there staring at them and I could tell Bilbo was in extra shock. I smiled at Gandalf who came over and helped me up. He untied me and I helped Thorin up and untied him as well. Soon all the dwarves were free and off the cooking pole.

"They couldn't have traveled during the day, I think there is a cave nearby," I told the company. Gandalf agreed and we went searching. It wasn't long before we found it. A couple of us went in and searched around. We found piles of gold and weapons, not of any make of man. I could tell Thorin was displeased to find out they were of elvish make.

"Thorin Oakenshield you will not find a finer blade than that," Gandalf told him angrily. Thorin eyed him then pulled the blade out. I walked back outside, getting tired of the smell, and stood with Bilbo.

"That was pretty clever telling the trolls we all had parasites," I told him smiling. He smiled back at me.

"Oh, it was nothing really," he said getting proud of himself. I loved the hobbit, he was a good person. It wasn't long before the dwarves came back out of the cave followed by Gandalf. He walked over to Bilbo and pulled out a small sword.

"Thought this was your size," Gandalf told the hobbit.

"Räyleen, I need you over here," Kili yelled. I walked over to him and he handed me some arrows, "You looked like you were running low, I packed extras." I thanked him and was about the walk away when there was a rustling from the woods. Kili and I both grabbed our bows and equipped an arrow. Many of the dwarves pulled out there weapons, ready for the attack. I was surprised when I saw who it was. It was Radagast the brown wizard! Gandalf had told me stories about him when I was young.

"Gandalf, Gandalf I need to tell you something," he said as he jumped off his bunny pulled sled, "Something is terribly wrong."

…..

**A/N: hey guys, thanks for all the favorites and follows and reviews! Sorry it has taken so long to post again, college kicked in and I've gotten little to no sleep, anyways hope everyone enjoys.**


	5. Chapter 5

Soon after Radagast showed up him and Gandalf went to talk quietly alone.

"What do you think it's about?" I asked Bofur, who was standing next to me. He shrugged knowing about as much as I did. We were all standing there when suddenly there was a loud howl.

"Is that a wolf?" Bilbo asked running to me.

"That's no wolf," I said as I pulled out my blade. The little hobbit looked terrified.

"Wargs!" I heard someone yell as soon as one jumped over a fallen tree. It was about to get Bilbo when I pushed him out of the way. The warg tackled me to the ground. My sword had been thrown from my hand. Kili shot it with an arrow but that only angered it. It jumped off me and went after the dwarves. I looked up in time to see the dwarves kill it. I closed my eyes for a second to calm down from the warg attack. I opened them back to see a hand in front of my face. I looked up to see Thorin extending his hand to me. I took his hand and in a strong tug he hoisted me up. I went to walk away but he held onto my hand and pulled me close enough to him for him to whisper something to me.

"Be more careful please," he said and gave me an authoritative look that turned into a soft expression. I nodded my promise and he let go of my hand. His actions didn't go unnoticed by most. Fili brought my sword to me and then there was another howl.

"Who did you tell about your quest?" Gandalf asked Thorin angrily.

"No one," Thorin told him.

"Who did you tell other than your kin?" Gandalf asked again. I could tell it upset Thorin.

"No one!" he almost yelled.

"You are being hunted," Gandalf explained. Everyone went into panic. I felt little Bilbo practically attach himself to me. Radagast told us he would lead the orc pack off our trail as long as he could.

As we ran through the land, hiding behind giant rocks, I knew where Gandalf was leading us and I knew Thorin and the other dwarves would not be happy. As we were running Bilbo made it a point to stay between me and Dwalin. As we ran we would hid behind one of the rocks, our bodies pressed up against the stone to stay out of sight. I stayed close to Thorin, when we would need to hid he would put his arm over my body, then when we would run he would grab ahold of my arm until the next time we stopped. We had been running all around when finally one orc and warg caught on to our trail. We hid behind one rock and I could hear the warg on top of it sniffing for us. Thorin nodded to Kili and me and we both took out our bows. We both equipped an arrow and ran out from the protection of the rock. We both shot the warg in the shoulder and he kept biting at the arrow trying to pull it out. It and the orc jumped down from the rock and went to attack Kili and me when the dwarves ambushed it. It took a few blows but finally I pulled out my sword and drove it through the orcs chest.

"We need to go," I told everyone knowing the others would have heard what we just did. Everyone started running and Thorin grabbed my arm again. We were running for the safety of another rock when all the orcs saw us. They started circling around us. We were all somewhat spread out and I took out my bow again. I equipped two arrows this time and shot at the first orc I saw. It had killed him but made the others angry. I looked around and realized Gandalf was nowhere to be seen. I was shooting as many arrows as I could, as was Kili. Ori shot one warg in the face with his sling shot but it only bounced off.

"Over here!" I heard Gandalf say. We all ran over to him and the dwarves started jumping down into the hole. Thorin and I stood on the ledge fighting off any orcs or wargs who came near. Kili was the last to jump down but I was still shooting.

"Go," Thorin told me.

"No, you go," I replied as I killed another orc.

"No, not until you go, not until you're safe," he told me. I turned and grabbed him by the arm.

"No, you go first, I'm right behind you," I said as I pushed him towards the hole. I quickly pulled out my sword and cut the throat of a warg that charged me. Finally Thorin did as I said and jumped down to the others. I didn't have the chance to jump down with the others, several orcs were advancing me and I knew if I went down there they would follow. I grabbed my bow and continued to shoot them. I turned to see an orc closer than I would have liked when it swung its sword. It cut my sleeve and my arm but not to severely. I had been caught off guard and fell to the ground hitting my head on the jagged rocks and losing my sword. It had fallen down the hole to the dwarves. I lay there for just a moment too long. The orc I was fighting drove its sword through my stomach. I let out a loud scream. Thorin and company had heard me scream.

"Räyleen!" I heard Thorin yell. Then I heard horns. They sounded familiar and I knew who was coming, the elves. I, as quick as I could, held pressure to my stab wound and stood. All the elves started shooting the orcs and wargs with their bows and some used their swords from horse back. I saw the orc that stabbed me fall down the hole where Gandalf and the others were. I leaned on the rocks, catching my breath. Once all the orcs and wargs were either gone or dead I saw someone trot up to me. I looked up to see none other than Lord Elrond extending his hand to me.

"Lord Elrond," I said as I took his hand.

"Räyleen," he said with a smile as he helped me on the back of his horse.

**(No one's POV)**

When Thorin heard Räyleen scream he thought the worst.

"Räyleen!" he yelled, he ran over to the slope and tried to climb it. Bofur, Fili and Kili ran over to him and grabbed him before he could try. As soon as they pulled him back the orc fell down the slope. It had an arrow sticking out its neck.

"That's not Räyleen's," Fili said.

"No, it's elvish," Thorin said as he threw it on the ground.

"Maybe the elves saved her," Balin added trying to lighten the mood.

"Or maybe she is up there dying, I knew I shouldn't have left her alone," Thorin said.

"Thorin all we can do is hope for the best and keep moving," Gandalf told him.

…..

**A/N: hey guys, again, so here is the next chapter, it's not to terribly long but I thought it was a good stopping place. I'll get started on the next chapter a.s.a.p. Hopefully the next two chapters or so will have more Thorin and Räyleen one on one in it since they haven't gotten much, anyways hope you enjoy! **


	6. Chapter 6

After walking down the path the company found themselves in Rivendell. Thorin and the dwarves weren't at all happy about it but Bilbo was relieved. Once they had walked down the stone path and between two statues they all stood in a circle. Gandalf walked up to a man who spoke in elvish and asked to see Lord Elrond.

"I'm sorry but my Lord Elrond is not here," he said to Gandalf.

"Well where is he?" Gandalf asked. Just then there were horns and the company turned to see several horses coming down the stone path. Once the horses got to the landing they stopped.

"Lord Elrond," Gandalf said as he walked up to the Elf Lord.

"Räyleen," Thorin said breathy and rushed to me. It hurt to move much. I tried getting off the horse but I ended up more of falling off it. Lord Elrond was there to catch me thankfully. He helped me stand on my own and the dwarves rushed over to me. I still had my hand over my stomach were I was stabbed and refused to look weak.

"You need to be healed," Elrond kept telling me.

"No, no," I said taking a deep breath and trying to stand up straighter, "I'm fine." I smiled and patted Elrond on the arm and went to walk over next to Thorin. Everybody was staring at me and I knew I needed to be strong. I got a few steps in but stumbled. I felt Thorin catch me before I fell. He helped me stand up and we were standing face to face. He had both his arms around me holding me up and close to him. I felt him remove one of his hands and look at it. It was covered in blood.

"You've been stabbed," he said quietly just for me to hear. It was like everyone had vanished and I was only focused on Thorin, or maybe it was all the blood I was losing. Before he said anything else or I could say anything I had lost too much blood and passed out.

**(No one's POV)**

When Räyleen passed out Thorin looked up to Elrond.

"She needs to be taken to be healed," he told the dwarf.

"Show me where," Thorin said looking back down to the woman in his arms. Elrond was about to protest and say his elves will take good care of her when Thorin interrupted.

"I said show me where," he said again looking back up to the elf with anger in his eyes. Elrond nodded and motioned for him to follow. Thorin picked Räyleen up in his arms and followed the elf. Gandalf followed behind Thorin.

Once they made it to a healing room Elrond quickly pulled down the covers on the bed and Thorin laid her down carefully. The others stood outside the door watching. Once Elrond made sure she was still breathing he decided to check the extent of her wounds. She was wearing her usual favorite green armor that was now a shade of red. Elrond started to unbuckle the front of it to take it all off.

"Wait, you can't just undress her," Thorin said feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Master Oakenshield, I appreciate your concern for her modesty but I must heal her or she is going to die," Lord Elrond said finally losing his temper with the dwarf. Thorin stared at the elf in disbelief for a moment. Gandalf was standing closer to the corner of the room, just observing. Thorin finally decided it was in Räyleen's best interest for him to go along with the elf, as much as he hated it. They both took off her first layers of clothes, the armor. It was elven armor of course and a forest green color. It had about four buckles down the front, with each golden buckle lace with elvish knot work. Underneath she was wearing the black dress Elrond had given her the day she left to adventure with Gandalf. It had been though a lot with her and was tattered and torn on the bottom and the sleeves. The sleeves widened as the fabric got closer to her hands. The bottom of the dress didn't end much farther than the armor, just above her knees. Thorin pulled off her heavy steel and fur boots and placed them next to her green armor. Elrond started tearing apart her dress to expose her wound. Gandalf could see Thorin's face go slightly red at the exposed woman.

"She has other wounds that need healing," Elrond said as he examined the woman.

"You don't have to stay Thorin, she is in good hands. This elf did raise her," Gandalf pointed out. Thorin looked at Räyleen once more then turned and walked out the door.

After several hours the dwarves had decided to adventure and try to find food. Thorin had decided to stay outside the room and wait. He was worried for her. One of the other elves had brought him and chair and he leaned it against the wall and still waited. Not long after the elf had brought him the chair did he hear screaming coming from the room. He knew it was Räyleen and quickly stood but couldn't find the courage to go in the room. He reached for the door knob but couldn't go any farther. He wanted to comfort her and wanted to be there for her but he could bring himself to see her in so much pain. Soon the screams turned to quieter yells here and there then to almost sobbing. He could tell she was in immense pain then all noise stopped. He stood once again and Gandalf opened the door.

"She is stable now. The blade that was used to stab her had poison on it," Gandalf explained, Thorin's face fell, "But Lord Elrond was able to extract the poison as best he could from her system. She will be perfectly fine, she just needs rest. And new clothes." Gandalf smiled at the dwarf and knew he cared for her. Thorin walked past the wizard and into the room. Räyleen had been bandaged up and a new dress put on her. It was similar to her black one but all white. The elves had moved the covers over her and made her comfortable.

"You may stay as long as you like. I know not when she will wake," Elrond told him and turned and left the dwarf. Thorin stood there watching Räyleen. He didn't know why he cared so much for her. He knew this quest came first, not a girl. A rage built up inside him. 'Why did I let her get to me' he thought angrily. He quickly turned on his heels and walked out the door to join the other elves. He wasn't going to sit by her bedside all day.

Once he joined the elves they started asking about Räyleen.

"How's the lass," Bofur asked.

"She is fine, now what are we having for dinner," Thorin said in a huff. The dwarves could tell something was off about him.

"What is wrong?" Balin asked walking up to the prince. Thorin looked at the dwarf then walked away. Balin knew he wanted him to follow. Once they got out of ear shot from the others Thorin started talking.

"I care for her," he blurted. Balin knew who he was talking about. "I shouldn't, not now, not before the quest is over and we have our home back."

"Thorin there is nothing wrong with you caring for her, but you need to be careful," the wise dwarf told him. They continued to talk for a while longer until their bellies grumbled with hunger.

**(Räyleen's POV)**

Once I woke up I had no idea where I was. I looked around and realized I was in a private room in Rivendell. I looked down and saw that I had on new clothes and was bandaged up. I remembered the orc stabbing me but I don't remember anything after arriving in Rivendell. I tried to sit up with all I had but couldn't manage it. It hurt too badly to move.

"You're awake," Gandalf said getting up from the chair he was in and walking to me, "You've been out for about a day. The blade used to stab you was poisoned, Lord Elrond was able to get as much poison out as possible." He smiled down to me. I tried again to sit up and was able to push through the pain.

"Where are the others?" I asked hoping they didn't leave me behind.

"Enjoying their last day, they are leaving in the morning," he told me. Soon after, Elrond walked through the door.

"Aw, you're awake," he said with a smile. I couldn't help but smile back at the elf, "Here drink this." He handed me a golden cup with some sort of liquid in it.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Something Gandalf and I came up with, it should help you heal a bit faster," he explained to me. I nodded my head and took a sip, it was disgusting. I could tell I was making a funny face when Bilbo walked through the door.

"Räyleen, you're awake," he said a bit shocked. I smiled at the hobbit and he smiled back. He told Gandalf he was needed and they both left. It was just Elrond and me in the room. He shut the door and turned to me.

"You're going to take back Erebor?" he asked. I could tell he was upset with me, when I left with Gandalf all I had said was we were going on adventures. I just nodded my head. I threw back the covers and slowly put my legs over the side of the bed.

"You know what that dragon did to my parents, and I can't go to my real family, I'm part dwarf," I told him as he sat in the seat in front of me, "You and now this company are the only family I have." He gave me a sympathetic look.

"It's not wise," he told me leaning forward. I could feel my strength coming back.

"No, but it is what I want," I told him as I stood and stormed out the door, leaving the elf there alone.

My new dress was almost exactly like my old one except this one reached all the way to the floor. I hadn't worn a dress like this since Elrond would make me as a young adult for dinner or meetings. I had walked myself to my favorite spot, next to the river. But when I got there I noticed someone else was there, it was Thorin. I smiled to myself and walked up next to him.

"Good to see you," I said as I came to a stop at his side. He turned and nodded to me.

"Likewise," he said, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," I said as I laid a hand over my bandaged, "Slowly. Do you happen to have my sword?"

"Yes, it fell down the hole with us when…" he stopped. He felt horrible that he didn't make her go down first and he felt it was his fault she got injured. "You should have done as I said."

"As you said?" I asked, I went over and sat on a stone bench not far from us, "I was helping, I killed at least three more orcs after you jumped down."

"If you had just done as I said you wouldn't have been hurt," he told her turning to face her.

"And you would have," she said quietly, "I didn't want you hurt. You're the leading of this company, and I didn't want you in my place." Thorin gave up the argument, what was done was done. He came over and sat down with me.

"Your armor and everything is ruined," he added quietly. I could help but laugh at that. Thorin smiled.

"Is Rivendell what you thought?" I asked the dwarf.

"I suppose not all elves are the same," he said and I knew he was warming up to everyone here. I smiled at him and looked back over the water.

"Your father worked in the mountain?" he randomly asked me. I turned from the water to look at him. He was facing me and he didn't have to same hard, leader expression he usually did. It was soft, like he was finally relaxing for the first time in a long time. I nodded my head yes.

"I met him once," he told me, "He was an honorable man, one of the hardest working men I knew in that mountain. It was a shame the day he left to become a merchant."

"You knew my father?" I asked in disbelief, "I never got to know him very well. I mean I knew him but he wasn't home often and when he was he was sleeping. He was always working either in the mountain or selling goods." I could feel my body getting tired from moving so much after my injuries and decided to stretch across the bench. I laid my head in Thorin's lap. I could feel him tense up, like he didn't know what to do but he relaxed.

"Tell me about my father," I told him. I felt him chuckle and it made me smile.

"He was a hard worker in the mountain," he started, I felt him loosen up and get comfortable, "The first day he came in he was able to mine more gold then most of the men mining that day. Then the next day he was sorting out the jewels from the mountain. He had a keen eye," I felt Thorin's hand run through my hair. It felt nice and made me relax. I let out a sigh, "He was also an expert black smith. He really loved what he did each day and made sure it showed. I talked with him one day, about why he wanted to work in the mountain, if he had family, just getting to know him," I felt Thorin tugging on my hair and I knew he was braiding it. I loved dwarven braids, so intricate yet strong, "He told me some about you and your mother. You were young, not a child but a young adult. He also told me he didn't get much time with you, not as much as he wanted." When he told me that I couldn't help the tears that came to my eyes, I did miss mother and father. I sat back up, off Thorin's lap and walked back over to the water edge. I felt my hair and it had elaborate braids and twists pulling it back out of my face. The water was still enough that I could see my reflection. I bent down closer to the water to get a better look. I saw Thorin's reflection walk up next to mine.

"Thank you," I whispered and wrapped my arms around his neck, "For telling me about my father." He seemed a little shocked that I suddenly hugged him but it was what I needed to do. After a second of deciding what to do he wrapped his arms around my waist. We stood there only for a moment. I leaned back but still had my arms lose around his neck and he still had his arms around my waist. He stared at me for a moment; I could feel my face start to turn red. He took one of his hands off my waist and pushed back a strand of hair he had left down. He tucked it behind my ear and held the side of my face. It felt nice. I had never been this close to a man, or dwarf, and felt this way before. I didn't want it to end. I had never cared this much for someone. He knew what it was all like, losing family to the dragon, losing your home and the people you loved.

Thorin started to lean in. I felt my face go bright red but I wasn't going to stop him. He was lightly pulling me forward with his hand and pressing me closer to him with the other. I tangled my hand in his hair, nothing was going to stop this, I wanted it and I knew he did too. He was inches from my face, I could feel his breath.

"Ahem," I heard someone say very loudly not far from us. Thorin and I both jumped and quickly separated. We turned to see none other than Fili and Kili smirking at us both.

"Yes?" I asked impatiently tucked the strand of hair behind my ear again.

"Gandalf wanted to see Thorin," Fili said as he continued to give me a knowing smirk. Thorin followed the brothers, not saying anything. Just before they disappeared behind a bush he turned to me and smiled. I smiled back and nodded. I was standing by the water alone looking at the reflection of my hair. After a moment I saw Elrond's reflection next to mine. I turned to look at him and smiled.

"Elrond," I said as he smiled back at me. He touched some of the braids and twists and I knew he was going to ask who did them. "Thorin did them, they are beautiful." All the small braids came into a larger, longer braid down the back. I pulled it over my shoulder and twisted the end in my fingers.

"So you care for this dwarf?" Elrond asked me. Even though I knew he wasn't my real father I still looked at him as one. He always treated me as his own child.

"Yes, I care for him quite a bit."


	7. Chapter 7

**(No one's POV)**

Fili and Kili lead Thorin away from the pond to go find Gandalf.

"What was that uncle?" Kili asked with a big smile on his face.

"Did you kiss her?" Fili asked smirking.

"No, I didn't get to," he said eyeing his nephews. The brothers felt a little bad that they had interrupted. But they were glad they saw what they did.

**(Räyleen's POV) **

After Elrond and I talked by the river he took me to find my new armor. I was looking forward to getting new armor but I would miss my old stuff. After he showed it all to me he had another elf take it all to my room. It was the same room from when I was younger.

Afterwards I went to have dinner with the dwarves. I hadn't seen most of them since we got here.

"Hello guys," I said as I walked up to the group of dwarves. I had snuck up behind Bofur and stolen his hat. I walked to the other side of the fire and sat in front of it. I tossed Bofur his hat and he quickly put it back on.

"How are you lass?" Bofur asked as I grabbed some food they were making.

"Better, much better," I told them as I started eating. I had asked them about their stay and they told me they had been having fun.

"Guess what we saw!" Kili yelled as Fili and he came running to our group.

"Oh, well she is already here," Fili said as he smirked and winked at me. I knew what he was talking about and he came over and sat next to me. "Thorin tried to kiss Miss Räyleen here." I heard gasps and chuckles and audible noises of disgust. I felt my face go bright red and I stood.

"Well that's my queue to leave," I said as I started walking away, "I'll see you guys bright and early." After I left the group of dwarves I decided just to go to my room.

Once I was there I noticed a black dress, exactly like my old one, sitting in the bed and a note from Lord Elrond. It was written in Elvish but I had lived here long enough to read it. He was wishing me luck on taking back my home and our journey and hoped I would come back to Rivendell to visit. Of course I would, this was the only place I felt truly welcome. When my real family would have deserted me, the elves opened their arms to me.

In the corner of the room was my new armor. I didn't have to wear a dress under it anymore. It had red clothing underneath the metal plates sown together. It was silver steel and much stronger than the armor I once had. The steel breast plate had an almost scale like design. The breast plate came to a point where it met the armor for my legs. My leg armor ended just above my knee and was the same silver steel. It was covered in the best knot work I had ever seen. It had the same red material under it as well. Luckily my old boots weren't badly damaged, just some scuffs here and there.

I folded up the black dress Elrond had given me and decided to stuff it in my pack and take it with me. I was going to leave the white one here to wear whenever I came to visit. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I was asleep.

The next morning I woke to Thorin hitting the side of my bed with his boot.

"Räyleen, get up," he told me in a loud voice. I jumped awake and he just laughed, "We need to head on." I nodded and he left for me to get ready. I already missed my old armor but the new armor was perfect. It fit like a glove and was stronger than my old but just as light. My hair was still back in the braids Thorin had made. One of the elves brought me some water and I just ran a couple handfuls over my hair. Then Elrond walked in.

"Räyleen," he said as he walked up behind me, "I wish you wouldn't go." He started inspecting my hair again.

"I must Elrond, this is important to me," I told him as I did the finishing touches to my armor.

"Erebor or the dwarf?" he asked in almost a disapproving voice. I just stared at him.

"Since when as Lord Elrond not liked the dwarves?" I asked as I turned and crossed my arms?

"Räyleen, I have always seen you as my own and I just want what is best for you. Do you remember what you said the day you came here?" he asked me. I did remember.

"I am different now," I told him.

"You said you would never go back to that mountain," he said, "Now you are on a quest to reclaim it. And care for the prince."

"He is a good man. He took care of his people after the dragon, you know who didn't help? The elves!" I yelled. I had no idea what was wrong with Elrond. He stopped talking and just continued to stare at me. He stretched his arm out to me and opened his hand. It was a small headdress. It wasn't like the big ones Elrond wore; it was thin and had little curls here and there. There was a small white jewel right in the middle, nothing too big but noticeable.

I took it from him and inspected it in my hands. It was beautiful. He took it back from me and put it on. It fit me perfect.

"I want you to wear it. Wherever you go, I will always think of you as my own, and you are always royalty here," he told me, "If you ever need anything, all you must do is ask." He gently placed his hands on the side of my face and kissed my forehead. I loved Elrond; he was the closest thing I had to a father now. I gave him a tight hug before he left the room. I finished getting my things and heading to where Thorin told me to meet everyone. Everyone was there waiting for me.

"What is on your head?" Ori asked me as I walked by him.

"Elrond gave it to me, to remind me where I am always welcome," I told the company. They all nodded their heads, understanding.

"Is everyone ready?" Thorin asked as he finally joined the group. Everyone mumbled their yeses and grabbed their stuff. He gave me a strange look and nodded to my head. I told him what I had told the others and he simply nodded and we headed on our way out of the Last Homely Home.


	8. Chapter 8

As we made our way down the rocky path I noticed Bilbo kept glancing back to Rivendell. As the dwarves passed him I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He missed his home so much and I knew how he felt.

"Come on little hobbit," I said as I walked up to him and ruffled his hair. He gave me a weak smile and I smiled back at him.

"Up front Balin, you know these lands," Thorin said as he stood to the side and let the other dwarves pass ahead of him. I was in the back of the line with the hobbit in front of me.

"How is the new armor?" Thorin asked as he walked with me in the back of the line.

"I like it, not what I would usually have but it's growing on me," I told him with a smile.

"I think you look very nice in red," Bilbo told me as he turned and tripped over himself. I laughed and told him my thanks.

We walked in mostly silence for the day, trying to stay focused. We had no ponies anymore and had to carry all our gear.

The farther away we went from Rivendell the worse the sky started to look.

"I think we should find shelter soon," I told Thorin and pointed to the sky. He simply shook his head.

"It is fine, we must keep going," he said. Everyone mumbled and I walked up to the front of the line with Thorin.

"Is Gandalf coming back?" I asked him.

"He said he would meet us in the mountains," he told me. We walked for most of the day in silence, conversations only every now and then. We had finally made it to the mountains. We had to stand in line and shuffle our way over the path. The path along the mountain was barely big enough. We hadn't been walking on it long when the clouds I had seen from earlier burst open with pouring rain and loud thunder. The small path got slippery the more it rained. I was behind Thorin and Dwalin behind me. Every now and then I would slip and grab Thorin; Dwalin luckily was fast enough to grab me as well. The rain was coming down harder now and it was getting harder to see. I kept a constant hold onto the back of Thorin. Every one of us and every bit of us was drenched.

"Careful!" Thorin turned and yelled to the company. I heard rock falling and someone yell. I stopped and turned to see the path under Bilbo breaking away. The dwarves next to him, Bofur and Fili, grabbed him just in time and pressed him to the mountain. Thorin turned as well, looking to see what was going on. I turned back and saw something off in the distance. I grabbed Thorin's shoulder and pointed towards what I saw. A humongous boulder crashed into the side of the mountain above Bilbo. Thorin pressed me against the mountain and had an arm over me.

"Look, the legends are true," Bofur said as he yelled over the noise and rain, "Stone Giants." We all turned to see a stone giant hurtle a boulder towards us. This time it didn't hit the mountain but hit another giant that was walking around the mountain. Several rocks went flying and scattered among us. I got his with a rock or two, becoming bruised. Soon the path under us began to shake and come apart between Fili and Kili. The rain was still coming down just as hard, if not harder, as the company became separated. We realized we had been standing on the legs of another stone giant. As the giants continued to fight, we were being tossed around. Thorin grabbed ahold of me tighter and I grabbed onto him. I had already had too many close calls and I wasn't going to let that happen again. Soon one of the giants had thrown a boulder and knocked the head of the one we were on off. He had gone falling to the ground and his head hit the mountain just above us. As more rock fell around us Thorin tried to shield me from it as best he could. I got hit with a couple bits of rock, just enough to bust my head. We watched the others on the giants other leg, hurtle towards the side of the mountain. I wiggled out of Thorin's grip and shuffled my way around him. He quickly grabbed my hand again and held me still. We watched as the others slammed into the mountain.

"No!" Thorin and I yelled at the same time. When the giant's leg moved again we didn't see the others. I thought the worst as did Thorin. We both managed to get around the corner as fast as we could to see the others were perfectly fine, a little shaken though. Thorin and I both smiled and walked over to the others and helped them up.

"Where is Bilbo?" Bofur asked as he stood and looked around. I looked around as well and saw his little hand on the mountain cliff.

"Bilbo!" I yelled as I ran over to the cliff. I quickly got down and reached my hand out for him. Unfortunately he was farther away than he looked. There was a small cliff next to him and I saw Thorin jump down on it and hoist the hobbit up to my hand. I pulled Bilbo up, with the help of a dwarf or two, and then Thorin slipped.

"Thorin!" I yelled as I quickly reached out to him as well. He wasn't as far luckily and grabbed my hand. Fili, Kili and Oin grabbed ahold of my legs and waist and started pulling me back, pulling Thorin up over the cliff. When they let go, however, I lost balance and fell, as did Thorin. I fell back and Thorin landed on top of me. He was heavier than he looked.

"Don't you ever fall off a cliff again," I told him as he scrambled to get up quickly. I could see his face was a little red. When he stood he quickly straightened out his armor and clothes and walked into a little cave. Fili was standing above my head and reached down and grabbed me under my arms. He hoisted me up in one big lift.

"Thank you," I said as I turned and smiled at him. I dusted myself off and we all followed Thorin into the cave.

"Check all the way to the back, caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied," Thorin said. Dwalin checked and said there was nothing. Everyone quickly got out their things and made little beds on the ground. It was a rather small cave but it was out of the rain and away from the giants. I was setting up my bed when Thorin walked over.

"Sorry about earlier," he said and I could tell me was embarrassed.

"It's fine, not your fault," I said as I finished up, "Just don't make me have to lift you over a mountain cliff again." I looked up to him and smiled and stood.

"You're bleeding," he said as he touched my forehead. I hadn't noticed it before. I touched where he did and felt the blood.

"Must have happened during the giants fight," he said as he ripped a section off from the bottom of his top. He gently rubbed the blood off my forehead. He made me sit on the ground so he could see the wound. It wasn't big, just big enough to bleed. I had several cuts and bruises already from the giants.

"Here," the hobbit said as he brought me a small cup of water, neither Thorin nor I had eaten yet. Thorin wouldn't allow a fire inside the cave. The other dwarves had eaten some of the food they didn't have to cook, mainly bread from Rivendell.

"I can help," Bofur said as we walked over to us.

"No, No," Thorin said as he motioned him away, "I can take care of it." After Thorin had inspected all my wounds and cleaned up the blood we got us some bread. Most of the dwarves had fallen asleep by now. We sat in silence mostly as he bandaged a rather deep cut on my forearm.

"Do you think we can do it?" I asked breaking the silence. He gave me a strange look then went back to my arm.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Take back Erebor, slay the dragon," I asked as he finished.

"Of course we can," he said as a matter-of-factly. I just looked down at the bread that was left in my hands.

"What happens if we don't?" I asked looking back up to him. He gave me a strange look.

"Nothing because we will take back the mountain, your parents died protecting you, I found a new place for my people," he said as he took my face in his hands, "This is what is meant to be. We will claim back the mountain and Dale."

"It's not that easy Thorin," I started, "Have you ever slayed a dragon?"

"We will have Gandalf to help us," he countered.

"Gandalf is leaving, remember," I told him. He just sat there and stared at me, "And I doubt Gandalf has slayed any dragons on his own."

"Where has this come from?" Thorin asked as he let go of my face. He leaned back on the wall that was behind him and waited for me to answer.

"There are only 15 of us, including the hobbit, how can only 15 slay Smaug?" I asked him. He was about to answer me when I saw something glowing out of the corner of my eye. It was Bilbo's sword. I knew what that meant. Somewhere orcs or goblins were nearby. Then all of a sudden there was a creaking noise. Thorin heard it too and we gave each other a curious look. We looked at the ground as the sand started to fall away.

"Everybody up," Thorin said as he stood but once he did the floor fell away. We fell down a shaft, our belongings flying everywhere around us. I could tell it was of goblin make, nasty little creatures.

We had all landed on top of each other when Bombur was the last to fall. He landed on all of us. We all let out a moan of pain when goblins came out of nowhere. They started searching us and taking the weapons that we still had on us and grabbed us. They were leading us down a shaky wooden bridge and on. I was fighting against them, trying to get out of their grip. It never worked only made them hang on tighter. I was searching around for the other dwarves and the hobbit. I saw Bilbo in the back of the line when he suddenly sank down. I knew what he was doing. He was making himself unseen. Hobbits had a knack for becoming invisible when they wanted.

The nasty goblins continued to push us onwards. We had no idea where we were going but I knew it couldn't be good. They had my sword and I had lost my bow when the floor fell out. They continued to push and shove. They pushed us into a group once we had gotten to where they wanted. I looked up and saw the biggest, nastiest goblin I had ever seen. He had a couple strands of hair and a huge belly. He got off his throne, stepped on several goblins and leaned down the group.

"Who dares walk into my kingdom?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Who dares to walk into my kingdom?" the goblin king asked us. No one said anything. All the goblins threw our weapons down on the ground.

"They were at the front stoop," one of them said. The goblin king turned and went back to his throne, stepping on several other goblins once again.

"Won't talk will you?" the goblin king said, "Fine, we will make you squawk. Bring up the bone crusher! Start with the woman." The king said as he pointed at me.

"Wait!" I heard Thorin yell. He stepped forward and stood in front of me.

"Well, if it isn't the king under the mountain," the goblins all started laughing, "Oh wait, I forgot, you don't have a mountain. I know someone who will pay a pretty penny for your head. Just a head of course, nothing attached to it. The Pale Orc, I believe you know him." I saw Thorin tense up.

"I killed him years ago," Thorin said.

"Oh, so you think his defiling days are over? He is very much alive," the goblin king said. He walked over to a little goblin and told him something. He wrote it down and quickly sped away on his little swing.

"Bring me the bone crusher," the king repeated, as the goblins went to fetch 'the bone crusher' the goblin king got up from his throne and started dancing around and singing. The other goblins sitting around the cave joined in the singing. "Search them." The goblins quickly turned to us and started searching the lot of us. They threw down the last bit of weapons we had.

"They have the Goblin Cleaver!" the king yelled, scared as he back up to his throne, "And the Foe Hammer!" Then, as if on cue, there was a bright flash of light that knocked us all to the ground.

"Take up arms," Gandalf said as the light dimmed and he walked towards us, "Fight!" I had landed on Dwalin, he gave me a giant push off him and I went almost crashing into Fili but he turned and caught me and handed me my sword. I quickly turned back to Dwalin and gave a strong tug and I helped him up. He grabbed a sword and soon we were all fighting goblins. We ran after Gandalf as fast as we could, all of us swinging our swords. We were running down wooden bridges, knocking goblins off. I saw Gandalf cut one or two of their heads off. I ended up behind Kili and Fili as the group split. There were goblins running towards us and I grabbed a ladder. The brothers caught on to what I had planned and we caught several goblins in the ladder and ran. We pushed several more off the edge. We caught up with the rest of the group as others had a similar idea with a long, skinny log. We were behind Gandalf as he broke off a piece of rock above us. It rolled down squishing goblins as we ran behind it. We all managed to fit on a small bridge but it wasn't connected to the other side. Fili and Kili cut the ropes and we all went swinging to the other side. I felt someone grab me around the waist and jump. I turned to see Thorin as we landed on the other side. The other dwarves and Gandalf were still on the bridge, when they swung back around at least a dozen goblins jumped on the swinging bridge. When it came back to us the rest jumped off and Thorin and I cut the other two ropes and the bridge fell with the goblins on it.

We continued to run as fast as we could, following Gandalf. We were passing over another bridge when all of a sudden the goblin king busted through it.

"You think it is just that easy?" he asked as he swung at Gandalf. Gandalf stumbled back but Thorin and I caught him. Gandalf quickly stood back up and sliced the goblin kings belly open.

"That'd do it," the goblin king said as Gandalf sliced his throat. The goblin king fell to his knees, causing the bridge we were on to break away. We fell, crashing into more and more layers of what the goblins built through the mountain.

When we finally landed we crashed hard into the ground. I had landed hard next to Thorin.

"You've got to be joking," Dwalin said as he pushed a plank off himself and dusted off.

"Gandalf," Kili said as he stood and pointed back to where we had fallen from. Every goblin in the cave was running down the sides towards us. Thorin quickly stood and grabbed me around the waist and hoisted me up. I grabbed my sword and went running after him.

"We cannot hold them off," Thorin said as he walked up to Gandalf.

"Light is the only thing that can save us now," the wizard said as he turned and started running. I quickly followed behind him, the dwarves behind me. We ran down, farther into the mountain until we finally saw an opening.

As quick as we could we ran out into the open. We kept running until we knew we were a good distance from the goblins. As we were running several of the dwarves past me, running ahead, I turned back to glance at where we came from. I lost my footing and tripped over a root. I went down, but crashed into the back of Fili. He and I both went tumbling, rolling down the rest of the way. As we crashed into each other and the ground we acquired several cuts and bruises. When we finally came to a stop we were tangled in each other.

"Sorry," I said as I managed to untangle myself from him and stood. The others joined us and Thorin gave me a stern look, as did the others.

"Räyleen," Gandalf said as he walked up to me, "You are the clumsiest girl I know."

"It's not my fault I tripped over a root. Besides where is Bilbo?" I asked. Everyone looked around but the hobbit was nowhere to be seen.

"Did any of you see him?" Gandalf asked looking to all the dwarves.

"I saw him slip away when we were all captured," Nori said.

"I'll tell you where he is; he saw his chance to go home and took it. We won't be seeing anymore of him," Thorin said getting agitated at poor Bilbo.

"Thorin, what do you have against him?" I asked, wanting to get to the bottom of things.

"He has been a nuisance since we left the Shire," Thorin said as he walked up to me, "He should have never left his home."

"He is doing the best he can, he is only a hobbit," I said as I walked up to him also. He straightened his shoulders and stared at me. Thorin and I were almost the same height; I was only a bit taller than him. I straightened back my shoulders, mimicking him and put my hands on my hips. He and I weren't far apart from each other.

"He is doing the best a hobbit can do," I told him in a calm voice.

"He is gone now," Thorin said turning and about to walk away when there was a little voice behind me.

"I'm here," I heard Bilbo say. I turned to see the hobbit with some bumps and bruises and a few cuts.

"Bilbo, I have never been so happy to see someone in my life," Gandalf said as a smile broke across his face. I walked up to him and gave him a tight hug, picking him off the ground a little.

"Räyleen I can't breathe," he said in a strained voice. I quickly let go and set him back down on the ground.

"How did you escape?" I asked as I took a few steps back from him. I saw him slip something in his pocket.

"What does it matter," Gandalf said.

"It matters, I want to know," Thorin said looking from the wizard to the hobbit. I could tell Bilbo was on the spot and didn't know what to say.

"Look, I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right... I often think of Bag End. I miss my books, and my armchair, and my garden. See, that's where I belong, that's home. That's why I came back... 'cause you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you. But I will help you take it back if I can," Bilbo said with all honesty. I could tell Thorin felt a little bad for the things he had said. I was about to say something when all of a sudden there was a loud howl not far from us. I knew that howl, it was wargs.

"Out of the frying pan…" I said more to myself.

"…And into the fire."


End file.
